The Phase I study "Manufacturing technology for skin integrated composite prosthetic pylon" demonstrated feasibility of the novel "Residuum-Integration Prosthetic Technology" to be used in limb prosthetics. The technology includes a "Skin and Bone Integrated Pylon" (SBIP), which connects the residuum with an external limb prosthesis. As histopathology analysis has demonstrated, the SBIP will be integrated not only with the residual bone, but also with the residuum's skin in order to minimize the risk of infection and secondary trauma. During the proposed Phase II study the investigators will develop an optimal porous titanium matrix and design of the Skin and Bone Integrated Pylon to maximize the ingrowth of bone and skin cells of the residuum to the SBIP. The mathematical modeling and mechanical testing will be followed by a technological study on the process of manufacturing of the composite porous structure enforced with a permeable internal frame. A pre-clinical study with rodent and non-rodent animals will be conducted to verify the scientific hypotheses and to select the optimal design of the SBIP. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Inadequate prosthetic rehabilitation after limb amputation is a serious problem relevant to public health. The public value of solving this serious problem is much more elevated when a country is at war. Providing US Veterans with infection-safe direct skeletal attachment of prostheses will improve the quality of their lives and eliminate the costs associated with the multiple fabrications and adjustments of the prosthetic sockets.